


The Kid Squad Builds Their Base

by OfficiallyDeadInside



Series: The Kid Squad's Adventures [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Against the adults, Fluffy, Grumpy parents being grumpy parents, Lucio is about to start another revolution, Mercy does, Soldier 76 does Not approve, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficiallyDeadInside/pseuds/OfficiallyDeadInside
Summary: The Kid Squad forms, and builds their base of operations! How will the grumpy dad react?





	The Kid Squad Builds Their Base

Lena, Hana, and Lucio were sitting around in Lucio's room, music playing at a surprisingly quiet level, the three bored out of their right minds. Hana was sitting on a beanbag off in a corner, absent mindedly playing with her bubble gum as Lena and Lucio were sitting on Lucio's bed, locked in a fierce staring competition, neither of them showing any signs of stopping.

Suddenly Lena sprang up and off the bed, knocking Lucio off the bed with a loud thud, causing Hana to look over in curiosity. Lena looked like she had just figured out the secret to the universe, the way she was grinning. Lucio looked less happy, grumbling quietly as he hopped back onto his bed, though he too was a bit curious as to what Lena was up to.

"Holy moly loves I just got the best idea ever!" She exclaimed in her natural cockney accent, turning back over at the other two. Lucio suddenly grinned, though it wasn't just for the idea.

"Hey wait, I beat you in the staring contest! You owe me five bucks, Lena!" Lucio said, earning a glare from the latter before she quickly continued on, pretending to not have heard what Lucio had said.

"We should form a team! Like a squad! We will do cool team activities and stuff like that!" Lena explained, gaining further interest from the two sitting across in the room.

"Like what kind of activities? Scrapbooking?" Hana asked, drawing complete silence from Lucio and Lena. Lena's smile dropped, turning into a look of deep concentration, before quickly forming back up again.

"Like racing! Adventure! Murder!" Lucio sent a quick glare her way. "Ok so maybe no murder, but other things! It'll be great!" Lena exclaimed, looking at the others with a look that could easily be summed up as half-begging, half-excitement.

"I'm in," Lucio said instantly, he could never resist Lena's begging no matter what. Hana quickly agreed, wanting something to do. Lena beamed at them, then quickly got down to business.

"Ok! So first things first, we need a name, I was thinking The Tracer Squad!" Lucio and Hana gave her a dirty look and quickly objected to the idea.

"No no no, it should be something we ALL relate to! We aren't all Tracer!" Lucio said, before coming up with an idea. "What about The Kid Squad? I mean, everyone is always calling us kid so why not use it to our advantage?"

"Great idea Lucio! We are The Kid Squad now!" Hana yelled, plopping down onto Lucio's lap, before quickly being shoved off and onto the floor. Lena jumped back before continuing.

"Wonderful! Now we have to build our base of operations! We will gather supplies of course, so our first mission has begun: Gather supplies and build our base of operations!" And so, the three of them scattered, getting supplies from wherever possible.

~A few hours later~

"Oi, wheres me load of metal I keep in me room?" Junkrat asks, bursting into the common room and plopping down on one of the couches.

"I too have lost some materials I store away, how odd," Winston said, looking over at the trash man. Mercy and 76 also stated that they have lost things. They all agreed that they would look for the culprits, or in this situation, culprits.

After almost an hour of searching, Mercy managed to stumble upon what one would call a monstrosity. She had stepped outside for a small break when from in the corner of her eye she saw a giant structure that wasn't there before. Curious, she went out to investigate.

The structure was a giant hunk of wood and metal, all of it being put together haphazardly to create different sections. On the front stood a door, if you could even call it that, and above it stood a banner. In giant purple letters read "The Kid Squad! Stay out!'

Mercy shook her head and lightly knocked on the door, afraid the entire thing would collapse if she knocked any harder. Then, a tiny hole opened, a familiar pair of brown eyes peering back out at her.

"D.va? What is the meaning of this? Did you build this...this thing?" Mercy asked, even more confused than she was before. D.va looked nervously before slamming the flap shut, before quietly talking to whoever else was behind there. Mercy sighed a deep sigh, and went back to the base to retrieve "backup."

~The fuck do I put here again?~

A little while later, Mercy came back with Soldier, Winston, and Junkrat in tow, all of them sharing a confused expression. Soldier went up to bang on the door, but Mercy quickly stopped him, grabbing his hand just before he could do the possibly deadly deed.

"76 no! That thing won't survive it! It'll crush D.va and whoever is inside it, now if you want to do anything you mu-" Mercy was suddenly cut off, as they heard a cry from the top of the structure. Looking up, everyone saw Lucio, Lena and D.va standing at the top, looks of determination on their faces.

"You will never take us alive! For freedom, and for the chance to live!" Lucio yelled as he started throwing down various items, ranging from tiny pebbles to spoons and forks. Lena and Hana soon join in, all three determined on driving the others away.

"Hey, kids wa-ow- stop this at o-ow- I will come up th-OW!" Soldier yelled, glaring up at the younger three, who continued to throw pebbles and forks at everyone. Winston shook his head and reached up to grab the three. In one foul swoop, every single child was in his arms, before he gently put them down, all three of them sitting down on the grass.

"Hey, what gives? See I knew there was a reason we rebelled." Lucio said, turning to the two girls how nodded in agreement. Soldier 76 walked up to the three and placed his hands on his hips and started lecturing them, not unlike a father.

"Now listen here kids, it isn't right to take things without asking first, hell, you could have at least TOLD us what you were doing!" Soldier scolded, before quickly being cut off by Hana.

"We did dad! We totally put notes out saying we needed some materials, and besides, we didn't take THAT much stuff, there was still a whole lot of stuff left that we didn't take! Now, if you will excuse us, we have a top-secret meeting to attend, right now." Hana huffed and got up, Lucio following her and Lena sticking her tongue out at them, before blinking inside.

"Those damn kids, I oughta-" Soldier was cut off by a gentle hand on his shoulder, turning around and seeing Mercy smiling back at him, giving him the "let-it-rest" look.

"Now now, they are children! Let them have their fun. We can go back inside and finish up buisness we were supposed to do before we came out on this witch-hunt, alright?" Mercy led Soldier in, Winston following and Junkrat grumbling about how he wasn't invited before he too went in, leaving the three to have their top secret meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> How to write good? Asking for a friend.


End file.
